tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190730041912
Hi Anna, schön, dass du geantwortet hast. Das mit Bösewichten, die einfach nur böse sind, kommen mir wie du ja weißt, folgende Charaktere in den Sinn: Der böse Dschinn (Wishmaster), Die Große Oberhexe (Hexen hexen), Fräulein Knüppelkuh (Matilda), Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thrones), Ramsay Snow (Game of Thrones), Cluny die Geißel (Redwall). Der Film Tolkien war für mich nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ich hatte, wie wohl viele Kinozuschauer, erwartet, dass mehr auf seine Fantasien eingegangen werden würde, die ihn zum Hobbit und Der Herr der Ringe inspiriert haben. Der Film hat mir nicht so gefallen, ob du es dir ansiehst ist deine Entscheidung. Freue mich schon auf dem Tag, an dem wir genauer über die früheren Turtles-Filme schreiben können. Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt wie und ob sich das Reboot entwickeln wird und wer alles da mitspielen wird. Kann mir schon vorstellen wie Rahzar (2012 Serie) in Real Life aussehen würde. Tiger Claw, Alopex und Slash kann ich mir durchaus in Real Life vorstellen. Frage mich sogar, wer sie sprechen würde. Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist einfach nur ein Abklatsch, um es melodramatisch auszudrücken ein grausamer Scherz. Und die bekommt auch noch eine zweite Staffel und soll sogar als Spielfilm auf Netflix kommen. Ja, über ein Crossover zwischen Power Rangers und TMNT haben wir bereits kurz geschrieben, aber sind nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. Ich erlaube es mir nochmal genauer über meine Zeit mit den Power Rangers zu schildern: Als kleiner Junge habe ich mir diverse Episoden angesehen und auch ein paar Episoden der weiteren Staffeln. Habe mir sogar Power Rangers: Der Film von 1995 angesehen. Ich habe zudem das Crossover zwischen den Serien Power Rangers in Space und Die Ninja Turtles angesehen. Die böse Weltraumhexe Astromena entschließt sich die Ninja Turtles als Waffe gegen die Power Rangers einzusetzen und verhext sie zu ihren Sklaven. Durch einen fingierten Angriff, bei der die Turtles als Retter erscheinen, schaffen es die verzauberten Turtles das Vertrauen der Rangers zu erringen bis auf das des Roten Rangers Andros. Doch beim Gefecht in der Weltraumstation werden die Turtles durch einen Nebel von ihrem Zauberbann befreit und werden wirklich zu Freunden der Power Rangers. Hier ist ein zusammengeschnittener Clip (aus den Power Rangers in Space-Episoden Verfolgung im Weltraum/Save our Ship und Feinde aus dem Untergrund/Shell Shock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2pAHI9F_Mo) Doch mit zunehmenden Alter begann ich zwei Dinge sehr kritisch anzusehen: Die Spezialeffekte und die Kampfszenen. Spezialeffekte: Die Effekte sind einfach nur trashig und seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren setzt man sie immer noch ein. Entweder weil sie kostengünstiger sind oder weil sie Kultstatus genießen. Kampfszenen: Wenn die Power Rangers kämpfen, dann sieht es mehr wie Getanze aus. Allerdings gibt es für mich Power Rangers-Episoden, die ich durchaus ansprechend finde: Beispiel, die Power Rangers: Time Force-Episode Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit/Trip Takes a Stand, wo Trip/Grüner Ranger einen gutmütigen Mutanten in Schutz nimmt als der Quantum Ranger/Eric Myers diesen vernichten will, weil er der Meinung war, dass alle Mutanten gewaltbereit wären. Beispiel 2, die Power Rangers: Dino Thunder-Episode COMIC-Helden/Drawn Into Danger, wo die Power Rangers in einem Comic hineingezeichnet werden und ein tödliches Ende erwarten. Doch Trent/Weißer Ranger kann sich in den Comic hineinzeichnen und seine Freunde retten. Umso erfreulicher war für mich der Power Rangers-Film von 2017, die Effekte waren so wie ich es erwartet hatte und die Kampfsequenzen viel überzeugender. Dass Billy Cranston/Blauer Ranger in der 2017-Verfilmung ein Autist ist erkannte ich an seine Verhaltensweisen (Einzelgänger, Ordnungstick, versteht keinen Sarkasmus), was spätere Recherchen bestätigten. Doch der Film gilt als Flop und wurde von einigen Zeitungen sogar als Avengers für Arme tituliert. Es gibt auch eine Comic-Reihe, die die Story der Power Rangers neu erzählt also sich nur grob an die erste Staffel orientiert. Der Crossover-Comic Justice League/Power Rangers hat mir ungemein gefallen. Daher kam mir die Vorstellung für ein Crossover-Comic zwischen den Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) und den TMNT (IDW Publishing). Nun wird es ab Dezember in die Tat umgesetzt und bin auf das Gesamtergebnis gespannt, der wird mit Sicherheit viel origineller als das Crossover zwischen Power Rangers in Space und Die Ninja Turtles. Auf meiner persönlichen Hitliste der Wunsch-Crossover: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Back to the Future: Das wäre für uns auf jeden Fall ein Comic-Highlight, wenn die Turtles auf Marty McFly und Doc Brown stoßen würden. Da es um Zeitreisen gehen würde, dann wäre auch Renet nicht weit. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Wäre doch was, wenn die Turtles (und wenn auch Splinter) durch irgendeinen Zauber auf dem Planeten Eternia landen würden und Prinz Adam/He-Man und den Masters zur Seite im Kampf gegen Skeletor stehen würden. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Doctor Who: Wäre doch was wenn die Turtles auf ihrer Patrouille so unerwartet die Tardis vorfinden und somit auch den Doctor, der sie dann auf eine Reise zwischen Raum und Zeit nimmt. Habe mich nie groß mit Doctor Who befasst, aber cool klingt es schon für mich. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Marvel Universe: Ein Crossover mit dem Marvel-Universum wäre doch was. Vor allem ein Crossover zwischen den Turtles und den X-Men. Man kann nur abwarten, was comictechnisch so alles kommen wird. Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall viel Glück mit allem. Robert